


They clung to each other

by paleredheadinascifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angel Castiel, Drunk Dean, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleredheadinascifi/pseuds/paleredheadinascifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Dean is a talkative, affectionate Dean - and if he loves you, he's going to let you know. (Dean finally grows a pair and let's Cas know a thing or two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They clung to each other

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit in the middle that is just dialogue, because I felt it was powerful enough to speak for itself. I wrote this at 3 in the morning, so forgive me if it sucks.

Sam was right in the middle of a really good part of a really good book when his phone rang. He wasn’t expecting a phone call, which usually means it’s not good news when he gets one. Especially since he had left his brother and an angel alone at the bunker for weekend to go help Jody Mills with some renovation on her house that apparently required  “A ladder or a Sasquatch, and I thought, hey, I know one of them!” in the words of one Sheriff. Looking a the caller ID, he quickly answered it. 

 

“Hey, Cas. Everything okay?” 

 

“Hello Sam. How is Jody Mills?” Castiel’s deep voice asked. 

 

“Uhhh, she’s good, I guess, Cas. You know, busy. Is that, uhh, is that why you called?” Sam questioned. 

 

“No. Not exactly. You see your brother is, well, he is quite intoxicated at present.” Castiel answered. “And he says he would like to speak with you.” 

 

“Oh. Okay, Cas. Put him on.” Sam said. 

 

There was some weird noises from the other end of the phone, and then Dean’s voice. 

 

“Sammmmyyyy!!” He said. 

  
“Hey, Dean” 

 

“I just want you to know that I love you, little brother, okay? You get that? Don’t you forget that. Maybe you should write it down in case you forget it. I do that sometimes, like you know when I always forget to get that shitty salad in a cup thing from the store sometimes? Well one time I wrote it down and then I remembered and I got it and I gave it to you and you looked so happy, Sammy, _so happy._ And that’s all I ever want, Sammy. I want you to be happy cause I love you, brother. So did you write that down Sammy?” Dean rambled drunkenly. 

 

“Yeah, Dean. I got it. I love you too.” Sam laughed. 

 

“No, Sammy, but did you write it down?” Dean sounded concerned. 

 

“Yep, Dean. Sure. I wrote it down. Dude, exactly what have you had to drink?” Sam questioned. 

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Sammy!! That’s not what’s important right now! What’s important is that I love you, and that you wrote it down, okay?” Dean replied. 

 

“Okay, Dean, whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes. There was some sort of noise from the other end of the phone again, and then silence for a few seconds. 

 

“Uhh…hello again Sam.” Came Castiel’s voice through the phone. “Dean seems to have deemed this phone call complete, and has now moved on to watch something called a “Doctor Sexy”, on the television. I will see you when you return.” Castiel explained. 

 

“Okay, well, have fun, Cas.” Sam replied, amusement evident in his tone. 

 

“Thank you Sam, you too. Goodbye.” Castiel said before the phone call clicked off. Sam shrugged and retuned to his book. 

 

* * *

 

The bunker was completely quiet, other than the sound of Dr Sexy playing on the TV. Dean and Cas were sitting next to each other on the couch, and every now and then Dean look up at Cas, open his mouth to say something, and then get distracted, returning his gaze to the TV. This time though, Dean had been staring at Cas for two minutes when he finally opened his mouth.

 

“Hey, Cas?” 

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“Make out with me.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“You heard me. Do it.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Why not, Cas?” 

 

“Because you are very drunk.” 

 

“So? Haven’t you ever just wanted to kiss someone Cas? Like, the only thing you can think about is how much you wanna kiss them right now. How you wanna feel how soft their lips will feel against yours, even though you’re pretty sure they’ll be a little chapped, cause they always look a little like that. How you just wanna hear the noises they make, cause their voice is just so fucking deep and hot and you’re not going to lie, sometimes you’re pretty sure you could get off on just that voice alone. How you wanna open your eyes in the middle of a kiss and see an ocean of blue, cause they have the most gorgeous blue eyes, and they have no idea that you’re supposed to close your eyes when you kiss someone, because they are the most powerful, terrifying, adorable, socially awkward angel in the universe.” 

  
“Dean..” Castiel breathed. 

 

Dean jumped.

 

“Oh. Cas. When did you get there?” 

  
“I’ve been here as long as you have. You were just attempting to convince me to kiss you.” 

  
“Oh, I was? How’d I go?” 

  
“You put up a very convincing argument. Though I am still not going to kiss you.” 

  
“Why?” 

 

“Because, Dean Winchester, you’re not going to remember any of this in the morning.”

 

“Oh. Well, then I guess it wouldn’t matter if you kissed me or not.” 

 

“I will not kiss you now Dean.” 

 

“But you would kiss me? If I asked when I was going to remember it? You would?” 

 

“Of course I would, Dean.” 

 

“Why?” 

  
“Because, you, Dean Winchester, are the human I fell for, in every conceivable way. And when I gripped you in hell, when I finally found you, you gripped back. You clung to my soul just as I clung to yours. Did I ever tell you that you were the first being in history to do that? You made me quite famous within my kind, Dean. The man that corrupted the Angel. Angels, angels, you see Dean, are meant to love humans above all else. That’s what God wanted, it’s what he asked of us. But I have found myself in the very peculiar position of loving a singular, particular human above all else. And my brothers and sisters don’t think that I am fulfilling my father’s wishes by loving one human more than any other, but I think I am. I think this is what he wants for me, Dean. I think that’s why he brought me back. Because I’m not corrupted, I’m not rebelling, I’m not faulty wiring, I’m God’s creation, and this is what my father wanted for me. He made me to love you, Dean. I was created to love you, and I do, with my entire existence, I love you.” 

 

“Oh. You’re right. I wish I would remember that in the morning.” 

 

“You won’t want me in the morning, Dean. Without the alcohol, you wouldn’t want me.” 

  
“Bullshit. Mojo it away, right now, Cas. Make me sober.” 

 

Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean, before hesitantly raising his hand to Dean’s forehead, using his Grace to remove the alcohol from Dean’s system. Dean took in a deep breath and blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the strange feeling of becoming instantly sober. 

 

He turned to face Cas, staring him straight in the eyes, a look of serious determination across his features.

 

“Cas, if you ever tell anyone I said what I’m about to say, I will leave you in a ring of holy fire in the middle of Antarctica for the rest of your existence. _Fuck,_ if I grow a vagina, I’m blaming you - but I think I was made to love you, too Cas. This is the most embarrassing, chic flick thing I have ever done and I’ll be damned if I could give a shit. I love you Cas. You saved me. In every way, over and over again, you saved me. I need you Cas, I need you and I want you and I love you. And I don’t care that you’re a dude, or an Angel, or any of it. I just care about you. I just love you.” 

 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s face, and slammed their mouths together, savouring the feeling that this is exactly what they should have been doing all along. The feeling of belonging. The feeling of finally returning home after an eternity of being lost. The found each other, and the weren’t letting go.

 

* * *

 

When Sam returned home to the Bunker, he found his brother and an Angel asleep on the couch, their bodies entangled, breathing in each other’s skin, clinging to each other for dear life. 

 

And that’s what they did for the rest of their lives. 

 

No matter what they were going through, the good and the bad, Dean and Castiel clung to each other, and never let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know in the comments what you thought, I really appreciate it!


End file.
